


Lips against my skin

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Ada takes Hecate on holiday with her
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Kudos: 24





	Lips against my skin

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since Agatha had attacked and although she’d never admit it, Hecate Hardbroom was feeling jumpy. The summer holidays had just started and unusually, she wasn’t soothed by the calm and quiet. Miss Cackle offered to stay with her for the summer and Hecate gratefully accepted. Every so often a creak on the floorboards or the breeze on the back of her neck reminded her of the threat. The headmistress had asked Miss Bat to stay on for a couple of extra days to reassure Hecate while she left to sort a few things out. Upon her return, she went straight up to her office, bid Miss Bat a good summer and carefully packed up Petula and Cordelia. Hecate wondered why as she always tended to the plants while Ada was away.

‘Ada. Where is your suitcase?’

‘Well, I had an idea. Perhaps you might want to come with me to my holiday home this summer instead? I think we need a break from the school grounds, don’t you?’

Miss Cackle spent much of her holidays living like a non-magical at a lakeside bungalow, given to her by her great aunt. Before, Hecate would have declined the offer but this time, she was thankful to get away, even though she knew that being in close proximity with Ada might tempt her to blurt out her heart, what she had inadvertently shown to who she thought was Ada. She hadn’t been explicit in definition but she had shown weakness. No doubt that wretched woman had had a good laugh at her expense, knowing how easily she could manipulate her. The humiliation she’d felt when she’d realised that it was Agatha that had seen the tears in her eyes upon her cruel dismissal was overwhelming. She’d shut her mouth and said nothing to Ada for the rest of the term.

They packed their cats and suitcases and called a taxi.

‘Really, Ada?’

‘It’s refreshing to do things the non-magical way for a while. Now is your chance to try it.’

Hecate made a face. She would never get used to not using magic. Why would you choose to live so inefficiently? She had to admit though, she was getting used to the car. She felt herself nodding off on Ada’s shoulder and feeling warm and comfortable. And she liked the bungalow. She had a room of her own and the living room was beautifully cosy.

They went to the supermarket, a place that made Hecate feel ill at ease in such a crowded area. She was used their supplies being ordered.

‘I can shop for us next time if you’re a little uncomfortable’ Ada reassured her. Hecate nodded. She wasn’t used to seeing shorts and t-shirts in such a free and abandoned manner. She found it odd. Ada looked right at home in such an environment in her sprigged summer dress but Hecate knew that she was drawing attention.

That evening they relaxed in the armchairs with their cats and their books. Ada was amused to see that Hecate’s choice was on advanced potions. Ada’s was a trashy book marketed to the non-magical masses but Ada loved stuff like that. It was fun to switch off and escape into some stupid universe where the women got idiotic amounts of quite frankly, unrealistic mind-blowing sex and you could pretend that some of the men were Cary Grant. Hecate eyed Ada’s pile of books with scepticism, they looked utterly terrible.

‘I wish you’d enjoy some fiction once in a while, Hecate. I’m sure I can tempt you with a murder mystery.’

Hecate cautiously consented to being saddled with an Agatha Christie and started reading with trepidation. She got through it quickly and actually enjoyed not realising who the murderer was. She was close though.

‘I think I’ll stop there’ said Ada, marking her page. Hecate watched as she stretched her arm out to put it back on the pile. Something caught her attention and she stared a little longer.

‘Did you hurt yourself, Ada?’

Ada was startled at the concern in her deputy’s voice. She glanced down and saw the reason for it. A gauze dressing was peeking out from her cuff.

‘No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.’

‘Let me check.’

‘No Hecate, it’s fine. Stop fussing.’

The other woman was reluctant to let it go so Ada appeased her by telling her she could check it tomorrow.

‘Let’s go to bed, we’ve had a long day.’

Hecate nodded and they bid each other goodnight. Hecate found her bed most comfortable, her only requirement for a bedroom. She plumped up her pillows, thoughts whirring around her head. What injury was it that Ada didn’t want her to see and how had she not noticed it earlier? Hecate thought she’d lie awake worrying all night but she dropped off quicker then she’d thought. Her dreams were full of the murder mystery and she slept in until 10 am. Ada had brought in a cup of tea and just about to creep away when Hecate woke up.

‘Oh. Good morning’ whispered Hecate hesitantly.

‘Don’t mind me.’

Ada told her she would be in the conservatory for breakfast and left. Hecate clutched the duvet around her and felt silly. She’d never slept in so late before. She threw herself in the shower, hoping to scrub away the attraction she felt towards her friend. They’d seen each other in their nightclothes all the time but never in the privacy of their bedrooms. That was an intimacy they were never to indulge in. She dressed in a long loose black shirt dress that she only wore when the students weren’t there. It would quite ruin her credibility for them to see her in it. Ada was dressed in something similar, in cornflower blue.

‘I thought we’d lounge around today’ she said cheerfully. Hecate smiled, feeling calmer already. Ada had that effect on her. She sipped the second cup of tea and glanced at the wrist of concern.

‘Ada, tell me what is under that bandage.’

Ada put down her teacup and looked speculatively at her.

‘I realise what my sister did has made you feel unsafe. I was afraid that you might not be able to look at me anymore after that.’

Hecate was stunned at the thought. It had never occurred to her and she said as much.

‘I gather she’d been quite cruel to you and had hoped that you wouldn’t associate me with it. But I couldn’t ask that of you so easily. That would be thoughtless of me.’

Hecate froze. How had Ada known of the humiliation that Agatha had put her through?

Ada was weighing up her words. She hadn’t been able to bear it when she’d found Hecate sobbing in the bat tower. Agatha had done something to her but getting Hecate to talk was like pulling teeth.

‘Firstly, we will both devise a question with an answer that nobody else should know the answer to. Just as a precaution. So if Agatha does create more trouble, it will be easier to slip in the question and check the reaction of the person that looks like me. We will decide what it is by the end of the summer so we are prepared for the new term.’

Hecate agreed that it was a good idea.

‘Secondly?’

Ada looked down at her wrist and pulled off the gauze.

‘Now this isn’t fool proof considering that we share the same dominant hand. It would be there if she did imitate me by magic again. But if she did attempt it by non-magical purposes, you know what to look for. I picked something she’d hate if that helps at all.’

Whatever Hecate had expected, it wasn’t this. On Ada’s left wrist was a delicate tattoo of a half sun and moon melded together. It was simple and beautiful. Hecate leaned over and traced it lightly with her finger. It was still a bit red.

‘It’ll take a bit of time to heal so no swimming for me this holiday but I’m very fond of it already.’

‘You had this done while you were away?’

Ada nodded.

‘I had a lovely lad called Charlie do it for me. It hardly hurt.’

Hecate looked up in bewilderment.

‘You did this for me?’

‘Agatha must have distressed you considerably. I’d hoped you’d talk to me about it but if not, I thought this might be something to reassure you that it is me. It took me a while to think of something that you might appreciate.’

Oh she did. The sun was Ada, the moon was Hecate and they were irretrievably entwined with each other.

‘It’s perfect.’

She looked up to catch Ada’s curious glance. Her heart skipped a beat as in that instant, she thought she’d realised what was on the other woman’s mind. She hoped she was correct.

‘I didn’t realise you’d like it so much’ she murmured.

‘Oh I do’ came the answering whisper.

They heard nothing of the bustle outside or the birds chirping beyond the window. They only looked at each other in silence. Hecate’s soft expression was utterly enchanting and Ada took the chance.

‘May I be forthright with you?’

Hecate nodded. Ada swept a finger under her chin, leaned forward and firmly kissed her. Hecate emitted a faint gasp and yielded, instantly melting into the other woman.

When they released each other, they both felt out of sorts.

‘I realise that was a risk to take, especially if I’ve read the situation wrongly. I hope I haven’t?’

Hecate’s breathing quickened and she feared that she was about to panic. Ada steadied her with a hand on her arm and she instantly felt the warmth steal through her like a healing energy. She shook her head warily. Ada tutted.

‘I don’t need to be told what happened while I was out of action then. She’s a shameless bitch.’

Hecate felt faint with relief. She wouldn’t have to explain and Ada had insulted her sister with an unladylike word, which she very much approved of.

‘I understand why you didn’t say anything, although I wish you had.’

‘I couldn’t bear to lose your friendship’ she explained. ‘I had no wish to create an awkward environment.’

Ada sighed.

‘I’ve been so dense. I’ve only just realised how you’ve been feeling, why you reacted the way you did.’

‘I had no intention of letting you know’ said Hecate somewhat stiffly.

‘Well now that I do, if you are amenable, I’d like to explore it a little further.’

Hecate was shocked. It was typical that what she’d wanted for so long had become possible and all she could do was splutter like a fish out of water.

Ada took her hand and smiled.

‘Squeeze my hand once for yes and twice for no.’ She understood that words didn’t come easily to Miss Hardbroom and wanted to make it easy for her. She waited for a further couple of seconds after one squeeze and pulled her gently forward again for another kiss. Hecate felt herself become pliant, letting the other woman lead. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with happiness.

That evening she lay on the sofa with her head on Ada’s lap, feeling soothed and cared for as she discovered the delight at having her hair stroked and her scalp lightly kneaded. She even heard herself purr on occasion. If she tilted her head a little, she could see the ink of reassurance on Ada’s wrist as she held her book. Ada read out a few passages and they both laughed and groaned at the idiocy of it all. She couldn’t remember when she’d dozed off and was woken with a kiss on the temple and the reminder that it was bedtime and if she wanted, she could come and share Ada’s bed. All Hecate could do was grumble and sleepily shuffle towards the promised land. Ada thought she was utterly adorable as she snuffled back to sleep.

Hecate opened her eyes to another beautiful morning and a sleeping Ada beside her. Her hair was frazzled and her nightdress was undone but it was a glorious sight. Hecate made sure that a cup of tea awaited her when she woke and they snuggled back in together after a while.

‘I could get used to this’ Ada teased her, kissing her hand. Hecate’s answering smile was radiant. They had so many days ahead of them to enjoy.

Hecate slowly started to see what Ada found so appealing about living simply for a few weeks. A lot of the time she grumbled about how silly it was and they both agreed that it wasn’t a life they’d choose but it wasn’t as bad as she’d thought it was. She also spent a good portion of the holiday taking on the challenge of reading one of Ada’s ridiculous books and with some encouragement, she just about got through it.

‘Never again. I don’t mind the crime novels but these’ she flapped a hand at the offending material ‘are nauseating.’

Ada grinned.

‘I’ll have to devise something more challenging for the next holiday’ she teased. Hecate smiled and ducked her head. It felt strange to talk about the next holiday but it was all too pleasant to imagine.

‘I look forward to it.’


End file.
